This invention relates to brackets and specifically relates to brackets used for scaffolding on pitched roofs and shingling brackets and the like.
Various types of adjustable platforms for use on pitched roofs and various types of adjustable brackets for scaffolding have been in use for some time. These devices, however, were not designed to easily accept a vertically extending scaffold post for ease of assembly without nailing, bolting or otherwise attaching this vertically extending post fixedly to the bracket.
By way of example, Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,981, shows a pivotal bracket. This device provides a pivot member between two structures to which it is attached. The Nelson device relies on screws and bolts for assembly.
Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,169, shows a roof jack having a base member (bar "A") and a support bar ("E") pivoted therefrom and attached thereto by a bolt ("F"). This Bauer roof jack is used as a foot platform on pitched roofs.
Another adjustable foot rest bracket for pitched roofs is shown by Broderick U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,424. The Broderick device includes a flat nailing plate from which a pair of small support tangs 15 extend. A pivot pin 16 is mounted between these tangs 15 and a plank strap 17 being U-shaped and carrying its own tang is pinned to this pin 16. A triangularly shaped plate 20 is attached to the plank strap. This plate 20 operates with a slotted plate 11 attached to the nailing plate and is needed to establish a position for the plank strap 17.
Rene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,353, shows a variable pitch roof bracket having members pined together. This device provides an attachment member for horizontal planking as did Broderick.
Foulk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,715, shows a pivoted bar and lever structure for providing a horizontal work surface, being a work table for pitched roofs.
Wertz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,717, and Kestner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,066, both show scaffold jacks including bars or posts pinned together in the classical manner of scaffolding construction.
Fahy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,633, shows modular staging platform jacks. Fahy's design purpose was ease of assembly and disassembly for his scaffolding. The Fahy scaffold posts rest on horizontally positioned shoes 24 on the ground. Fahy relies on standard pinned members for his roof mounts.
The present invention provides an improvement and departure from this prior art. It provides a bracket which is intended to be mountable to a pitched roof for supporting the vertical support posts for scaffold jacks. A vertically extending post is held securely and the structure is easily assembled and disassembled.